


What Natasha Romanoff Loves About Clint Barton, Even if she Shouldn't

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't smart and it isn't safe, but maybe- just maybe- it's exactly what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Natasha Romanoff Loves About Clint Barton, Even if she Shouldn't

There were many things Natasha loved about Clint Barton. And she really did love them, even if love was for children.

She loved his eyes, how they were stormy when he was mad, how they swirled when he kissed her. She loved how with one look at his eyes, she could know exactly what he was thinking.

She loved his hair, the way his dirty blonde hair was always spiked up. While she'd originally complained that it was unprofessional, after a few months, she'd learned to love it. And now, she couldn't see it as anything other than perfectly matching his personality. It was nice, just a little rough around the edges, just like he was.

She loved his scars, both the ones he'd had before they met, and the ones he'd received during their missions. While he hated them, especially the cigarette burns his father had given them, Natasha loved them. They were a testament to how strong he was, how much he'd overcome. They were like a storybook to his life, with each scar carrying its own story.

She loved his devil-may-care attitude on base. She loved that it was so at odds with his attitude on missions. When he was working, and it was his life or hers on the line, he was a serious as it went. But back on base, he was a regular nuisance. He rarely turned paperwork in on time, he started elaborate prank wars that could last for weeks. He gave people hell, but they respected him, because they knew that as soon as he stepped into the field, the fun and games were put away.

But the thing she loved the most was his heart. It was that that had saved her all those years ago in Volgograd. He'd stared at her with his bow pointed at her chest, and rather than seeing the deadly assassin she'd become, he saw the scared and lonely little girl she'd been. He'd decided to take her in and give her a second chance. It was his heart that saved her, and it was the thing that made her realize, years later, that she'd fallen in love with him along their journey. She'd grown to love the man who'd been sent to kill her. She loved everything about him, his annoying habits, his Midwestern drawl that crept into their conversations when they were alone, but most of all, she loved his ability to care about her and to love her, when she didn't feel worthy of either.

Yes, Natasha Romanoff was in love with Clint Barton. It wasn't smart and it wasn't safe, and one of them, if not both, would end up paying dearly when one of their enemies determined just how deep her crutch went.

But she also couldn't be bothered to give a fuck.


End file.
